User talk:Patchworks Inc
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Epic Winter (TV special) page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 20:40, October 24, 2015 (UTC) User images Per our user policy, users are not allowed to have more than five images on their user pages. Please consider selecting images out of your array you've uploaded in the next 24 hours. I will then proceed to delete the new amount you've uploaded on your user page. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 10:13, November 23, 2015 (UTC) RoyalsorRebels?'s Messages to Jewel Hook Hi Jewel Hook!!! So royally sorry if you've been waiting for a reply from meXD been super busy:) I'd love to stick you on my "about me" page as my friend...YAY! Thanks so much for leaving me that message:) and putting me down as your friend as well! It is on my extremly long list of things to do to edit my page:P And you are so sweet and really friendly:D I kinda wish there was a welcoming committee here! You and I could be on it...and there's also someone else on here (can't remember who, sadly) who likes to personally message new comers. We should totally have one! Anyways... I try to be a friend to everyone here too. It's a really awesome wiki here:) I don't know if I've already said so, but I really love your picture and your name! You have such a great idea....you should consider emailing Mattel. Seriously, though.. It's really original and creative. Wish I could come up with something like that. Well, charm you later! RoyalsorRebels? (talk) 14:00, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Rakoon1's Messages to Jewel Hook Hi, Jewel Hook. I got your message and I have to thank you for your compliments. It's nice to see someone apreciating my work. So, if I understood you correctly, you want me to continue publishing new characters on my blog page or ake a new page to continue the stories I started, right? I think I can arrange time to do that. Elsa of Arandelle's Messages to Jewel Hook Sorry that I deleted your message, Elsa. I just didn't find it very important to my talk page. If you have any important to say to me it is completely fine with me. You can delete this little message ic you woul like and replace it with on of yours, if you would like. I just take my talk page very seriously, that's all. I hope you can understand. Sincerely, Jewel Hook, Daughter of Captain Hook �� (talk) 22:03, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Spoilers Although most of the public know about these spoilers, it's best if you don't post any next time around. On your blog, you posted links which don't exactly go against the rules (usually it's the direct leaked images with the doll in the box that do). But please keep in mind that spoilers are forbidden on this wiki. This time, I'll let everything slide since the releases have caused too much confusion to tone down. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 02:12, December 20, 2015 (UTC) I tried, and this is what popped up immeaditely. So maybe try that one. If it isn't the right contact, like it's for a diffrent thing for mattel, just keep emailing and saying you need in touch with someone who can help you:D The key is to keep trying:) Good luck!!! http://service.mattel.com/us/contactus.aspx RoyalsorRebels? (talk) 07:44, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hi, Sorry if this isn't important. I just wanted to have a chat because I am so bored. If you are active now, would you mind going to the . Future EAH Specials *What about a Holly and Poppy special?! I love the star special! 8 minutes ago by Cassandra JanasReply **http://everafterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cassandra_JanasI wish this was the summary of a new star themed special: The girls have a group project about Astronomy, ( Poppy, Raven, Maddie, Duchess, Ashlynn, Apple, Briar, Faybelle, Bunny, Rosabella, Hook's daughter ). When they were looking and studying about the stars using the telescope, a meteorite fall. They look at the meteorite and when they look closely there is a message. When they read it, Astranova appeared and said that there's a problem about her home. The crystal was stolen. If the crystal of her home is gone, her home will be in a huge problem. Note: This crystal is the most important thing in her home because the crystal is the one who protects it. If they don't hurry, her home might be destroyed. ( If this crystal is not at her home for a very long time, her home will be destroyed ). 8 minutes ago by Cassandra Janas **http://everafterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cassandra_JanasWait! What if the one who stole the crystal is Faybelle's mother?! Cassandra Janas (talk) 06:55, January 17, 2016 (UTC)Cassandra JanasCassandra Janas (talk) 06:55, January 17, 2016 (UTC) FaybelleThorn1's Messages to Jewel Hook What's an OC? And even though I don't understand, thnx! :) Snowbella Queen (talk) 05:14, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Oh. I thought you were talking about my "Oh, Curses!" moment. Did you read my Royal stats? Snowbella Queen (talk) 06:22, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Hi again. I'm really happy you put me as a friend on your user page. Can you make me one of EAH ships? Snowbella Queen and Crimson Hood (brother of Cerise Hood)? Snowbella Queen (talk) 06:35, January 18, 2016 (UTC) My fairytale parents are the Evil Queen and the Ice King, I'm the older sister of Raven Queen, cousin of Rosebella Beauty, second cousin of Briar Beauty. Of course you may put us in the "other people" section! And thanks for including me in the ships! Snowbella Queen (talk) 20:07, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Could you add my middle name in the "other people" section? Thanks! Also, my middle name is Khione. Snowbella Queen (talk) 21:32, January 18, 2016 (UTC) You're the first one because this is my second day at EAHW. But the reason I know so much already is because I have an account on Wikipedia. I haven't met anyone else.Plus you're the first because you're so nice and friendly! Snowbella Queen (talk) 00:36, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for inviting me the the EAH Fun Wiki. It sounds like such a special place! I'll join, trust me. And yes, I did create my fairytale. I love the way it sounds... so spelltastic! Snowbella Queen (talk) 04:44, January 21, 2016 (UTC)